1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touch screen region selecting method.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, users can touch text or objects on a touch screen. The touch screen senses the touch and recognizes tracks of the operation to choose the text that was touched, and can further execute predetermined functions depending on a current mode of the touch screen and how the user touches the screen. The predetermined functions may include copy and cut for the chosen word. However, the touch screen cannot allow the user to select a region of text, which includes many words, according to the tracks of the operation.
Therefore, what is needed is a touch screen region selecting method.